Unexpected Surprise
by Renee Chung
Summary: A little one shot I wrote about Magnus and Alec: In Alec's opinion, Magnus Bane is the hottest warlock in the world. A one shot about an unexpected surprise that happens one night... have Jace and Isabelle been planning something? This was written at 1am while I was on camp, yes, because that's what I do at 1am.


His slim callused hand slipped into Magnus' as they walked through downtown Brooklyn. It was early in the night and the stars only just visible through the light pollution of the city. Mundanes travelled in cars and cabs on the road next to them, unaware of their presence.

Magnus was leading the way, his blue, glittery eye shadow twinkling under the city lights.

"We're not far now," said Magnus, turning to look at him.

After all these months together, Alec still felt a jolt of exhilaration every time he looked at Magnus. His strong jaw line, his eyes that were coloured yellow-green and lit up every time he saw him, his chest and his lips… thousands of memories, kisses shared between them, words whispered in the night, smiles exchanged in the early days of their relationship. In Alec's opinion, Magnus Bane was the hottest warlock in the world. He was also his boyfriend.

It had been tough in the first few months of their relationship, with his parents and the Clave having expectations for 'acceptable" dating.

First, Magnus was a warlock, a downworlder. It was commonly known that shadowhunters and downworlders had recently only just made a treaty to have a say in the Clave, and having their relationship in the midst of that had been a scandal of sorts. Second was that he was pretty sure he and Magnus were the only gay couple in the shadowhunter world at the present moment and when his parents had found out, they'd been shocked. He hadn't wanted to tell them, he hadn't told anyone actually, except his sister Isabelle, when he'd still harboured feelings for his _parabatai_ Jace.

It was his sister in the end, and Jace and Clary who had finally made him accept that he should pursue his relationship.

He could feel Magnus' eyes on him as he smiled, thinking of the first time he had kissed Magnus, when in front of everyone and his parents, he had made a stand, shown the world who he was.

"We're here," Magnus announced, breaking Alec out of his reverie.

They stood outside a nightclub with a flashing, multicolored neon sign bearing two words: The Epicenter.

Alec raised his eyebrows. The Epicenter was well known for parties involving downworlders and occasionally a few shadowhunters. Club music blast a beat from inside and lights flashed over the dancing bodies he could see packed inside.

He had told Isabelle, Jace and Clary that he was going on a date with Magnus and they had all smiled little secret smiles and wished him a good night.

He and Magnus walked into the club and Magnus slipped the jacket off Alec's shoulders, his fingers lingering brushing up his neck.

"Shall we dance?" Magnus shouted over the pounding beat, already moving to the music.

"Lead the way," Alec said, leaning forward to talk in his ear.

They made their way to the dance floor which was packed with downworlders. Various faeries and vampires and other magic users evident by the flashes of purple eyes and fangs and green skin as the strobe lights hit them.

Alec reached his hands around Magnus' neck and Magnus' fingers sought his waist, grazing under the edge of his shirt as they moved together in the heat of the club.

There was a band mixed with a DJ up on a small stage at the back end of the club and as the song ended and there was a pause in the music. Magnus leaned forward, his lips, tracing up Alec's jaw, towards his mouth, until he hovered, a breath away from his lips.

"Do you love me, Alexander?" he asked, his eyes flashing more yellow than green as a light passed over them.

"Always," he replied without hesitation. "You know I do," and he closed the distance between them.

The music started up again and Magnus pushed them backwards, towards the front of the stage.

His lips were warm and frantic, hands sliding over his body sending shivers up his spine as they clutched each other close. Alec's hands wound into Magnus' hair, the way he knew he liked.

Suddenly there was a light surrounding them and a very familiar voice cut through the music over the microphone.

"A round of applause for the happy couple on this very special night," Jace's voice boomed, echoing round the club.

Magnus broke away and Alec could swear he saw a faint blush under his makeup.

"What's this?" he asked him slowly. Why was Jace here?

He looked towards the stage and saw his _parabatai _standing with his girlfriend Clary, microphone in one hand and for some reason a huge basket of rainbow glitter in the other. It looked like the kind of thing Magnus would hold, not Jace.

The music had stopped, and with another shock, Alec saw his sister, dressed in her usual revealing leather and excessive jewelry. He was pretty sure Simon was lurking around with the other vampires, or probably more likely trying to keep away from them.

Magnus had disappeared from his side and had taken Jace's spot on the stage, glitter sparkling under the spotlight.

He had no idea what was happening, but he realised quite a few of the downworlders were ones that Magnus usually invited to his parties and such. Associates. Friends.

Alec's family.

He looked down at him from the stage, and a poignant silence swept through the club, all eyes on him.

"Alexander Lightwood," he began. Isabelle was beaming with Clary and he could see Jace with his arms crossed; a content and smug smile on his face.

"We have faced demons and dangers beyond anything most people can image. We have been judged and we've had fights, but we always keep coming back to each other."

Alec felt blood burn in his face as Magnus' words registered. His heart beat a little faster as he realised what was happening.

"Alexander, I want to spend the rest of your life with you," he said. The whole world was Magnus, lit under the spotlight like an angel coming from Heaven. "Will you take the vows of marriage with me?"

Shock. Then disbelief. Then he couldn't help the massive grin that broke across his face. "Magnus Bane," he shook his head, smiling, looking for words. "I love you and of course I will." He announced as the club broke into applause.

The DJ started up a song and Magnus snatched up the microphone out of Jace's hand, singing along.

The words made him flush, but when Jace came up beside him and threw his arm over his shoulders, he felt glad that his _parabatai_ could be there for him, sharing this memory.

He stayed next to Alec while Magnus sung and downworlder bodies danced around him.

"Congratulations," said Izzy, leaning back off Simon while they danced around. "We were waiting for a while and when Magnus told us we didn't want to miss it."

Jace laughed with her. "We're happy for you and Magnus. We shipped you guys all along."

"Thanks," said Alec, with lack of anything else to say. He was still in shock and just wanted to get to Magnus.

The song ended and Magnus jumped offstage in front of him, ignoring the congratulations and words, eyes locked on his.

Jace and Clary stepped away to dance and Simon and Izzy were probably making out in a corner somewhere, but Alec's eyes were only for Magnus as he reached him and picked him up off the ground.

His legs went around his waist and his lips sought his own as Alec ran his fingers through his spiky blue-tipped hair. He never wanted to let go and Magnus pushed him against the wall, their bodies against each other, lost in their own world.

Eventually, Magnus' eyes met his blue ones.

"You mean it? You'll marry me?"

"I mean it," he replied, still grinning and brought his mouth back to his, while glitter rained down around them.


End file.
